Handgrips for ambulatory aids such as canes, crutches, invalid walkers and the like must be designed with maximum safety, comfort and therapeutic support of the user in mind. To this end the handgrip must be contoured to enhance hand comfort and positioning and to prevent the hand from sliding off the grip. Moreover, the handgrip must be adjustable to at least several positions relative to the ambulatory aid to accommodate particular needs of the user. Finally, the handgrip must be adapted to facilitate mounting and positioning on the ambulatory aid. In these respects the handgrip to be herein described is an improvement over handgrips for like purposes now known in the art such as, for purposes of illustration, that described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,650 issued on Dec. 7, 1976 to Fred Devito and assigned to Lumex, Inc.